Pac Man vs Majin Buu
Two gluttons enter. One glutton leaves. Both loose to Kirby. It's Namco vs Dragonball. Will Pac Man be chomping on victory or will he be absorbed by the monsterous Majin Buu? Find out in this What-if Fanon Death Battle. Pac Man vs Majin Buu Thumbnail.png|My Thumbnail Pac Man vs Buu Thumbnail (ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 Pac_Man_vs_Buu_Thumbnail_(Jack_Hamilton).png|Jack Hamilton Pac-Man vs Majin Buu.PNG|ZDogg (v2) Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Gluttony. One of the seven deadly sins. chinq: But these two take it to a whole new level. Avocado: Pac Man, defender of Pac-Land. chinq: And Majin Buu, the pink terror of Dragonball. Avocado: I'm the MLG Avocado and he's captin chinq. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Pac Man (Cue https://youtu.be/BQYTeT-JdmA) chinq: Oh Darkseid, no. Avocado: What's wrong? chinq: Why can't you ever pick good music for these analysis. Avocado: It's not that bad. It's actually a guilty pleasure of mine. chinq: What the hell does "ghost chomping at his feet" mean? Avocado: Ok, fine. I'll change it. (Cue https://youtu.be/BoOX2_9Cblc) Avocado: ... Anyway, Pac Man is basically the mascot of gaming. Being one of, if not the most iconic gaming mascots of all time. chinq: Uh, yeah. I know a guy. Name starts with M, ends in ario. He'd like to have a word with you debating that whole "most iconic gaming mascot" claim of yours. Avocado: That's a debate for another time. Let's get onto what abilities and weapons this guy has. chinq: Fine. The guy has a wide assortment of pellets that he can eat to gain extra abilities. There's, of course, the iconic Power Pellet which gives him the ability to eat ghosts.... But so does every single other pellet in his Arsenal. The Power Pellet may be iconic, but it's one of if not the most useless item in his Arsenal. Avocado: The effects of some of his other pellets include pyrokinesis, Cryokenesis, camouflage, the ability to turn into metal and turn his tongue into a magnet, size increasing, martial arts mastery, floating, flying, inflating, turning into a giant boulder, becoming a circular King Kong and shrinking. On top of all these abilities, like chinq said, each pellet does also give him the ability to eat ghosts. chinq: But his most useful pellet would have to be the one that literally turns him into a goddamn planet. Avocado: But should he need to attack from afar, he can spit the pellets back like bullets at the cost of not gaining the extra abilities from it. chinq: But aside from pellets, he has a bunch of different fruits that he can throw, each having its own pattern of movement and a mech that he used in Street Fighter X Tekken. You know, the game that made Mega Man look like Peter Griffin in a bad Halloween costume if he was from the movie Monsters vs Aliens? Yeah. That game. Avocado: This mech can also fire a laser beam from the eyes on its front, giving it some decent range. chinq: Even without any pellets or his mech, he still has some handy natural abilities and techniques. He can do his signature butt bounce where he jumps in the air and slams himself down. Basically like Mario's ground pound. Avocado: He can also curl into a ball and launch himself forward. chinq: Like Sanic! Avocado: Yes chinq. Like Sanic. chinq: He also has a discount Spider Sense known as the Pac Sense. It works exactly how you think it does. Avocado: Pac Man has some impressive wins under his belt. chinq: He beat Betrayus and his army of ghosts on several occasions. Avocado: Not to mention the God of Death himself- chinq: Asriel Dreemur. Avocado: What? No. King Anubis. chinq: Oh... Well, he also beat King Galaxian and the poorly named Spooky. Avocado: Spooky posed a threat to all of Pac World, yet Pac Man still defeated him. And when he beat King Galaxian, a planet flew out of him and- chinq: Blew right the fuck up! Hell yeah. Avocado: Yeah, if it wasn't clear by now, given these feats and the fact that he can turn into a planet and eat planet threatening asteroids like they're just a snack, with a full Arsenal, Pac Man is definitely planetary. chinq: As for speed, he's able to pilot surfboards and rocket ships around the solar system. Making his reaction speed faster than the speed of light. Avocado: But Pac Man isn't without his flaws. His power ups tend to last a very limited time. Thankfully for him for this fight though, the Planet Pac form hasn't shown to have a time limit. chinq: And while his arsenal is wide and powerful, most of it is specifically for fighting ghosts. Avocado: Regardless, ghost or not, Pac Man will chomp his way to victory. chinq: There's a reason this 7/8 of a pizza is the defender of Pac World... ... chinq: Did you know, Pac Man was originally called Puck Man. But they changed it to avoid it being vandalised to Fu-''' https://youtu.be/hGdOGAs-KSI?t=19m18s '''Death Battle card closes Majin Buu (Cue https://youtu.be/r7Nbek8W7IY) Avocado: Existing since the beginning of time, there was a creature of pure rage. chinq: And Play Dough. Avocado: This creature was known as Majin Buu. chinq: This monster would go around, destroying planets half the time and sleeping the other half of the time. But one day, he went way beyond that. Avocado: After being commanded by the wizard Bibidi, Buu went and slaughtered 4/5 of the Supreme Kais. Absorbing the South Supreme Kai to go from the tiny child like Kid Buu, into the super buff Ultra Buu. chinq: Ultra Buu then went on to slaughter the North and West Supreme Kais, as well as severely damaging the East Supreme Kai. Avocado: Fortunately for Shin, The East Kai, He was saved at the last moment by the Grand Supreme Kai who used an attack that cut Ultra Buu into tiny bite size pieces. chinq: But then Buff Mr Blobby literally pulled himself together and absorbed The Grand Supreme Kai. Avocado: But before he could finish off Shin, something changed. You see, when Buu absorbs someone, he gains their characteristics on top of their powers. chinq: So after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, someone pure and innocent with a good nature, he became a toddler who would be happy and innocent most of the time, but would also go on rampages with promise of cake. Because of corse he would. Avocado: He had become Fat Buu. (Cue https://youtu.be/6TkZAmYaHTc) chinq: Buu also ended up being sealed away on earth with Bibidi setting back out to hatch him from the what looks like an alien Kinder Egg he was in. Avocado: What the hell about that looks like a Kinder Egg? chinq: Come on, they're pretty similar. You open them up for a prize inside. Except instead of a shitty toy car, you get complete omnicide on the planet on which it is opened. Avocado: ... Can't argue with that. chinq: Anyway, Bibidi ended up dying before he could get to Buu. Avocado: So Bibidi's clone Babidi went in his place to awaken Buu. chinq: Walt is rolling in his fucking grave right now. Avocado: After Babidi collected enough energy, Buu was awakened. It did not go well for everyone else. chinq: Within a few minutes, he already laid waste to The King of the Demon Realm Dabura who was stated to be as strong as Cell. The same Cell who has been stated to have the power to wipe out the Solar System. Avocado: Before we get into feats, lets go over his moveset. And oh boy does he have a lot of ways to hurt people. chinq: He can mimic any ki attack after seeing it only once. This is how he learned everyone's favourite Kamehameha. And he succeeded on his first try. Unlike literally anyone who is reading this. You have tried the Kamehameha and failed. Stop lying to me and yourself. Avocado: ... This was also how Kid Buu was able to learn the Instant Transmission from Goku. chinq: The Flame Shower Breath is a mouth beam that can easily destroy an entire city. But if he doesn't feel like giving into his inner Shoop Da Whoop to cause the force of a nuke, he can always just run through the cities and destroy them with the Innocence Express attack. All aboard the train to the afterlife. Avocado: The Innocence Breath creates a gust of wind strong enough to blow people away and the Innocence Bullet gives a poison effect to whoever it hits. chinq: He can even absorb people to gain their powers and personality. Avocado: But his strangest yet probably most deadly way to finish a fight is by turning people into inanimate matter. He usually uses this to turn does into candy and eat them, but he has shown to be able to turn people into other things like when he turned the population of a city into material for his house. chinq: Same. Avocado: What? chinq: Old Man McGee from next door was getting annoying. So I ground him up into cement and I'm using it to build my dream home. Avocado: Unbelieveble. chinq: That's what everyone tells me. Apparently it's "inhumane". Avocado: No, I mean it's unbelievable how you were able to ground a human into cement. How the fuck does that even work? chinq: That's for me to know and you to not find out. Avocado: Aww. Alright then. But I will find out your secret method sooner or later! Anyway, back to Buu. chinq: What makes Buu a tough son of a bitch to kill is his healing factor. Avocado: He's been impaled, blown up, beaten senseless, shot and poisoned, yet still regrew any missing body parts and kept fighting. (Cue https://youtu.be/woHtuw_xtcc) chinq: He's got some pretty impressive wins under his belt too. Avocado: He one shot Dabura who was on par with the solar system level Cell, humiliated Majin Vegeta as well as surviving his sacrificial self destruct, held his own against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and even beat Base Gotenks. chinq: He even beat Basil the Kicker on what was essentially steroids and rung out Base Goku after he had absorbed the divine ki of a Super Saiyan God. Avocado: He's no slouch when it comes to speed either. Even back in his fight with Final Form Frieza, Base Goku was able to swat away Death Beams that have been stated and calced to be faster than light. This was just in his Base Form. Rounding down to the speed of light, taking into account the multiplier for Super Saiyan 3 and making the bs claim that Goku's speed didn't increase in the over a decade he had in-between Frieza and Buu, then Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form would be over 400 times the speed of light. And this is the kind of speed that Buu can react to and keep up with. chinq: But Buu is nowhere near perfect. He's a complete idiot. Other versions of Buu like Buucolo may be pretty smart, but not this one. Avocado: Speaking of versions of Buu, we are using Fat Buu for this fight. Arguably the weakest Buu, but to be fair, his training for the Tournament of power likely changed that. chinq: Buu expelled all the evil from himself a long time ago. Now there's no way for him to unleash Evil Buu, become Super Buu, then Kid Buu. He's stuck in this form until he absorbs someone. Avocado: He's also prone to fits of rage, making him even less likely to strategise than he already is when he gets pissed off. chinq: And should someone be strong enough, they can continue fighting even if Buu turns them into candy. He also tends to stand and tank attacks a lot. Not that they often do much damage anyway. Avocado: But if he does get damaged, he can sleep and gain his energy back in just a few seconds. But there is a chance that he can fall into a deeper sleep and be unable to be awoken for several months. chinq: But Buu is still extremely powerful. Avocado: Before Beerus came on the scene, he definitely earned his title as strongest Dragonball antagonist. ... chinq: Kirby vs Buu was accura-''' https://youtu.be/OgKvvHhBmco '''Death Battle card closes Intermission (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ?t=25s) Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. chinq: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle card closes. Pre-Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/yjYkOwd6yiA) Hercule and Buu are seen walking into a food store. They walk up to the counter. Cashier: Hello sirs, what would you like to order? Buu: Buu want pudding! Hercule: I'll take all the pudding you've got, thanks. Cashier: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We're all out. That round, yellow gentlemen bough it all. The Cashier points to Pac Man who is walking out the door, scoffing down all the pudding. Hercule: Oh wow. This is ironic. Steam begins blowing out of the holes on Buu's head and arms. Buu: Grr... Buu not know what that mean! Hercule: Well, he still has some left. Maybe we can ask him if he can spare a cu- Before Hercule can finish what he's saying, Buu begins charging out of the building and at Pac Man. Buu goes in for a kick, but Pac Man senses it with his Pac Sense and dodges before Buu can strike. As he dodges, he drops the few pudding cups he had left in his hands. Pac Man: Hey, that was my lunch! Buu manages to catch a few of the cups before they hit the ground. Buu: Yay! Buu eats all the pudding he manages to catch. Buu: Mmmmm! That good! Pac Man: Oh, you're going to pay for that! Buu: You want play? Ok! Buu play! Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/6TkZAmYaHTc) Pac Man rushes at Buu and unleashes a flurry of punches. But Buu just stands and takes them all whilst giggling. Pac Man jumps back, putting some distance between the two. Buu: Hehehe, Buu's turn! Buu unleashes a barrage of energy blasts that Pac Man narrowly avoids. The blasts then go on to destroy the building behind Pac Man. Pac Man: ... You monster! Buu: No, me Buu! Pac Man: You're not going to get away with this! Pac Man charges at Buu and throws a single powerful punch. Buu counters with his own punch. The shockwave shatters every window in the city. Buu throws another punch, but Pac Man avoids it and bites Buu's arm. Buu: Huh? Yellow man get off Buu! Pac Man then tears Buu's arm off and spits it out. Pac Man: Don't make me do the same with the other arm. Buu just laughs with joy. Pac Man: What's so funny? Buu regenerates his lost arm. Pac Man: Oh no... Buu hits Pac Man with a palm strike, sending him flying through buildings. Pac Man ends up on the other side of the city, visibly injured. Pac Man: This guy is tough. I don't think I can beat him as I am right now. Buu arrives where Pac Man had landed, but Pac Man is gone. Buu: Where yellow man? Suddenly, Buu starts taking attacks from multiple directions, despite nobody being visibly near him. Buu: What this? Pac Man: You can't get me if you can't see me!' Buu then screams and creates an explosion all around him. Pac Man is knocked back and becomes visible again, revealing he was in his Chameleon Form. Pac Man: This is not going well for me. Pac Man then curls into a ball and begins rolling around the entire city. Buu: Buu go fast too! Buu begins charging around the city. Buu chases Pac Man around every street he goes through. Surprisingly, causing no damage. Pac Man realises fleeing is futile, so he stops and trips Buu, then drops a fire hydrant on him which then explodes. Pac Man: How do you like that? The smoke from the explosion clears and Buu is revealed to be perfectly fine and smiling. Pac Man: What?! Buu: You fun! Pac Man: Fun? Is this a game to you? Buu: Yes. Pac Man: I'm speechless... Buu: Buu want to keep having fun! Play some more! Pac Man: Looks like I have no choice. Pac Man takes a berry from his container and eats it. He then begins to grow to the size of the buildings around him. Buu: Yellow man big now! Make for good chocolate when Buu turn him into it! Pac Man: It won't be that easy! Pac Man grabs Buu and lifts him up with one hand. With the other, he punches Buu in the face so hard that he gets decapitaed and his head goes flying. Pac Man: Not so tough now! Buu's head then regenerates. Pac Man: Sorry, what?! Buu: Again! Again! Pad Man punches Buu's head off again, which then regrows so only for Pac Man to punch it off again and again and again. Pac Man realises it isn't working and stops. Pac Man: Ok, that's it. I'm gonna have to try something else. Pac Man slaps Buu, turning him into a pile of goo. But he reforms almost instantly. Buu: No, punch Buu in head again! That more fun! In response, Pac Man picks up a nearby steamroller and throws it at Buu, crushing him. (Cue https://youtu.be/XHakl2bMQYI) Pac Man then runs over to Buu who is still under the steamroller and screams before rapidly punching him. The berry's effect then wears off, causing Pac Man to shrink back to normal size. Pac Man: Uh oh. Buu reforms and throws away the wrecked steamroller before being punched in the face so hard that he's sent flying into the side of a building. It is revealed that it was Pac Man in his mech. Pac Man: It's over. You can't beat me. Buu: Buu could beat you now if Buu tried! But Buu want to have more fun! Pac Man: Bring it on! Buu flies towards Pac Man and starts throwing many punches and kicks his way, but Pac Man is able to use his Pac Sense to dodge every attack and return with some heavy hits from his mech. Buu: Maybe Buu take fight seriously now! Pac Man has his mech unleash a huge laser from its eyes. The laser engulfs Buu. Buu creates his own blast and sends it towards the mech so that he's no longer being blasted. Pac Man is able to make the mech dodge the blast in time. '''He then makes the mech run up to Buu and unleashes a flurry of punches that leave imprints in Buu's stomach that immediately heal. Buu tears off a slab of his body and launches it at Pac Man in an attempt to absorb him. Pac Man catches it in his mouth and chews it up, then spits back the tiny chewed up slabs of Buu's flesh back at Buu with enough force to tear through him. But Buu immediately heals from this. Buu: Buu bored of your toy now. Buu make it go away! Buu's antenna begins to glow. Pac Man: I gotta get out of here! Buu suddenly becomes a blur for a split second. Pac a man then notices that all the limbs of his mech have been snapped. He has no choice but to jump out. Buu: Turn into candy! Buu fires the beam at the mech. With Pac Man escaping at the last second. The mech turns into a bar of chocolate that Buu picks up and eats. Pac Man: Ok, gotta stay clear of that. After Buu finishes his chocolate, he stares at Pac Man. Pac Man: Oh no. What now? Before Pac Man can react, Buu goes from being several feet away to directly in front of him. Buu: Bye bye. Pac Man: Uhhhh... Wha- Buu kicks him upwards into outer space. Buu: Tee hee. That was fun! The ground then begins to shake. Buu looks up in the sky to see a planet growing in space right next to earth. Pac Man had become a planet. Planet Pac: Buu! Come get some! Buu: This will be fun for Buu! Buu flies into space and tackles Planet Pac thousands of miles away from the earth in just a few seconds. Planet Pac: This is my ultimate form! You stand no chance! Planet Pac spins around and hits Buu with his mountain sized nose, splattering him. Buu reforms. Buu: This was fun! But now Buu using all of Buu's power! Buu puts his hands together on one side of him. Buu: KA... Planet Pac: What is he doing? Buu: ME... A ball of pink energy forms in the middle of Buu's hands. It lights up everything for miles, but that's not really much considering they're in space. Buu: HA... Planet Pac: Oh, this is bad! What do I do? Buu: MEEEEEEEEEE..... Planet Pac: Wait, I got it! Buu: HAAAA- Before Buu can unleash the attack, Planet Pac catches Buu in his mouth, crushing him. He then chomps again, several times until Buu is nothing more than a few specs of pink goo. Planet Pac swallows the remnants of Buu and licked his lips. He had won. Planet Pac: Well that was annoying. Now I gotta find some way to revert back to normal. Lol psyche! Almost immediately after he's finished his sentence, Planet Pac explodes into many large chunks of rock, with a fully reformed Buu in the centre. Buu: Hehe, Buu make planet go boom! K.O Buu is seen turning the remnants of Planet Pac into candy. Results (Cue https://youtu.be/wjHoJBVxig0) chinq: Majin Buu was able to blow up a planet. In other groundbreaking news, water has been officially confirmed to be wet. Avocado: Pac Man was incredibly powerful and was smarter than Buu, as well as having a skill edge thanks to one of his berries granting him great martial arts capabilities. But Buu was just on another level in terms of physical stats. chinq: At his best, Pac Man could become a planet. This obviously gives him planet levels of strength and durability. But planetary power is nothing Buu hasn't seen before. Dragonball has had planet busters ever since Vegeta first showed up. Avocado: And while Pac Man was fast enough to pilot surfboards and ships around the solar system, as well as having the speed to fly at those speeds on his own as Planet Pac, Buu still has the edge. chinq: Buu has kept up with Goku who as we've said in the pre analysis, is 400 times the speed of light at a bare minimum. Avocado: But the nail in the coffin is Buu's regeneration. Buu can survive practically any attack, should he not be completely disintegrated. Meaning Pac Man really had no way to keep Buu down without him getting back up and regenerating. There's also the fact that a lot of Pac's huge Arsenal is built primarily for fighting ghosts, which Buu is not. chinq: But on the flip side, Buu had more than a handful of ways to keep Pac Man down permanently. He could turn him into candy, absorb him, disintegrate him with a ki attack, beat him to death. Anything should do the trick eventually. Avocado: So with no real way to kill Buu, as well as Buu having the power to one shot Pac Man in many different ways, it was only a matter of time before Buu went in for a killing blow. chinq: Pac man just didn't pac enough of a punch to finish Buu off. Avocado: The winner is Majin Buu. https://youtu.be/pBzHP2kRLXc?t=2m25s Death Battle card closes. Next Time Avocado: Next time on Death Battle. https://youtu.be/OvwvbHSEIo0 https://youtu.be/pBzHP2kRLXc Category:MLG Avocado Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music